


not your typical high school story chapter 1

by Mahina_Lupe



Series: I can slay my own dragon [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Women, Badass, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, High School, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Universe Alteration, Women Being Awesome, goten/oc, i'll add as i go - Freeform, idk what else to tag, slight angst, trunks and goten brotp, trunks/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahina_Lupe/pseuds/Mahina_Lupe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really not good at summaries so i'll just leave this excerpt from the first chapter here</p><p>' In other words they were better than what people thought them to be. As women especially women in their social standing and upbringing they were underestimated  , they were thought to be weak and easily swayed  just pretty pawns in a game . That was the first and last mistake all of their enemies ever made . They were vicious apart but deadly together'</p><p>got your attention yet ? join us in the darkside we have cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is thank you so much for waiting while I dealt with my muse . Also for the other fanfiction sights i'm also Inukailani on ffn. and mahina_Lupe on Ao3 This will be my one and only disclaimer and it is relevant to the whole story I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z ANY AFFILIATION OR ITS CHARACTERS WHAT I DO OWN ARE MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THIS PLOT ,AND THE COMPUTER IM USING TO TYPE THIS ON ALTHOUGH I WILL BE TAKING SOME LIBERTIES WITH THIS STORY SINCE IT IS MY OWN WORK THE CHARACTERS MAY SEEM OOC AS WELL BUT PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS FANFICTION AKA FICTION BY THE FANS IT WON'T BE PERFECT BUT IT WILL BE MINE THAT IS ALL . I have revised the whole story. Including the names of the characters the timeline story line , and where I want it to go . I sincerely hope you all like what I have so far; I know where this is going I have at least 10 chapters outlines already.Also after this chapter i will start posting the music that applies to chapters like what i listened to while writing them . Now all I need is for my teachers to co-operate please bare with me .As I said I am in college , but I will not give up on this story now without further ado ; not your typical high school story the REBIRTH.

Kaori was not happy with this whole hide and seek game her family was playing . She had searched basically the whole palace grounds and couldn't find them anywhere . She couldn't even pick up a scent ! Kao had a very bad feeling about this her family wouldn't just leave without telling her or at least bringing her with them . She had asked tala and cahira to help her luck but still not such luck she was getting extremely worried . She got words from one of her betas that were patrolling the territory that there has been something stirring within the dark court , and that wasn’t the first report she had gotten . More and more of the under-fae have been spotted pushing at the borders attacking some of the cities of their people without any provocation ; and now her parents and her younger brother were missing and according to the findings of the most recent beta the king queen and the prince of the dark have been spotted amongst the chaos seemingly moving towards the palace. She needed to find her parents NOW! Kaori turned the corner where she sensed cahira her best friend and second in command as well as syn and tala hira and kaori's familiars, and from the scent coming in from the west cahira's father as well as her very own father's second in command Kogami was approaching . They waited on him to reach them before leaving there was something going on ,and they were not trained to make rash decisions they were warriors fighters and survivors . They were trained in the art of combat and weaponry taught from a young age to hone their abilities to put less strain on themselves with more results and to be proficient in all weapons as well as generally smart in education of all realms . In other words they were better than what people thought them to be. As women especially women in their social standing and upbringing they were underestimated , they were thought to be weak and easily swayed just pretty pawns in a game . That was the first and last mistake all of their enemies ever made . They were vicious apart but deadly together . They were yin and yang sisters in everything but blood a team and that is how they shall remain .  
Kogami had finally reached them yet his faced looked grave . Kogami didn't like the news he would have to tell the princess or his own daughter, but it was for their protection to ensure they survived to rise again another day . " my princess I come with grave news ; your mother father and brother are all missing and I just got word from one of the guards that the dark are planning a takeover . " " They are planning to marry you off to you’re their son and gaining control of your right through the union and the disappearance of your family I have reason to believe that they may be behind that as well we must get you out of here until you come of age to assume the throne , and then you may return ". kaori just looked at him this man who had been like a second father to her that had lost his wife to the dark was yet again saving her family . " Thank you Kogami I will pack as many as I can carry at once " cahira looked at her father and at her chosen sister " father I'm going with her wherever she goes I go we're family " Kogami looked on his daughter with pride she was beautiful like her mother with teal green eyes and magenta hair but her spirit and loyalty was all him , and for that he couldn’t be more proud. " " Of course you're going with her I want you both to go get what you can and meet me at the South-Gate quickly ".  
So kaori and cahira did as they were told ; kaori took one last look around her room because she wasn’t sure when the next time she saw it would be . Yet there was no time to be nostalgic she had to run to survive and come back and lead her people and destroy the ones that destroyed her family . The last thing she took was a magical portrait that showed different scenes of her with her family . She had her mother's strange eyes one of which was purple and a bright almost icy blue on the outside the other the same colors but different order yet they changed depending on her mood ; Yet she had her father's long white hair although hers grew in a bright red crimson at two points in the front . Her skin was a soft caramel color with full lips and almond shaped eyes with a button nose and some markings on her face including the crescent moon on her cheek under her right eye with beauty marks acting like stars below ,and slightly pointed ears to hint at her other worldly heritage . She was a product of two wonderfully powerful yet kind and just people and they always made sure she was proud of them . She smiled and let a single tear fall , but that is all she would shed she needed to be strong for them for her pack for her people . She needed to survive.  
After 30 minutes they met at the designated area they both had bottomless bags filled with everything they needed; including all the gold and jewelry they could find to turn into whatever currency they needed wherever they were to go . Kogami looked at both of them they looked strong like the warriors they were taught to be . These were his girls and he knew in his heart and soul they would survive they would come back and they would fight . He grabbed them both and hugged them tightly , and turned to tala the majestic silver wolf with the crescent marking on her head that was the familiar of Kao. He also turned to Synopa , and gave them both stern looks. " Take care of my girls help them guide them keep them safe . They both nodded gravely as kogami looked back towards hari and kao . "where are we going ?" Asked kao to Kogami as he opened up the portal that will transport them . " First I must tell you that after you go through ,and I have seen that you've gotten to the other side safely; I will destroy this portal and erase the magical signature you can not contact the realm I do not want any chance of those vile creatures finding you understand ?" They both nodded gravely. " Good you will be going to earth I want you to blend in but also try not to draw too much attention from the mortals I'm not asking you to be anything different but use discretion ; I am sending you to a place known as satan city my gut tells me you will be safe there ". " cahira arched her brow " you're sending us to a place called SATAN city and saying we will be safe ?" kao just snickered it wasn't the joyous one they were all used to but it eased their tensions a bit since their was no way of being absolutely sure that they would see Kogami again . After once again saying longer good-bye's and tighter hugs as well as the traditional greetings of warriors with a fist over their heart and a bow they all said ;" If we are to die let it be known we died in battle protecting our home " Then Kaori , Tala , synopa and Cahira stepped into the portal to their new life .


	2. Is that supposed to impress me ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash forward to 3 months later Kairi and Cahira are enrolled in orange star high and have been flying under the radar they had enough money for a nice large house near the forest for them and Tala and Syn . They keep to themselves although girls still don't like the competition yet kairi and Cahira don't quite care for the mortals and their vain issues although things are about to change all because of an assignment in human behaviors class .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all you wonderful folks. I had all these ideas in my head for this next chapter thanks to my timeline . I decided that I shouldn't waste more of my free time not writing ;so here's a treat for you the second installment of NYTHHS . I hope you like it :) . Also please remember i'm beta less so there will be some mistakes since my spell check doesn't want to check .- Kailani

3 months have passed since the girls left the fae realm . The first month was spent buying a home. After transferring their gold and jewels into their new homes currensy they were pretty "loaded " as they say . They were also studying the humans via interacting with them as well as reading magazines and watching t.v . They each got a huge closet filled with clothes as well as the outfits they brought with them and their weapons . They also practiced slang since it would help them blend in easier if they didn’t bring much attention to themselves . Their home was a large stone house with 4 bedrooms and a huge backyard. It was near the edge of the forest that was far enough from civilization to give them privacy where they can relax . Yet was still close enough to not be too suspicious . Kaori also changed her hair using her glamour she changed her markings and made them look like more of a "tattoo" as they call it on earth yet her face markings stayed she just dimmed them and made it look like a birthmark . Also she changed her long white hair to a black color yet kept her two streaks . Their study of the earth introduced them to comics as well as anime ,and manga which cahira and her were both very interested in . Her favorite heroine was rogue of x-men who also had two streaks in her hair except they were white ,and was basically a kickass southerner who took nobody's shit . Rogue and Gambit together were especially her favorite .  
Their second month was spent fixing up their home decorating it to their tastes and making sure syn and tala were comfortable . Then they created fake documents for themselves so that they can register for school . They laid fake trails and school transcripts so they can register for 12th grade high school . Then gathering school supplies and books , as well as new laptops . They each got cars for themselves as well although they will most likely be driving to school together .Kaori Got the dodge charger hellcat in black . "Like my soul before I've had anything to eat" she joked with Cahira who got a black white and red dodge viper .After they got everything squared away they were ready to start school. Human school was … interesting to say the least people would talk one way to people in their face and another behind their back . Yet those same people would go out of their way to impress people they didn’t even like . Kao and hira stayed out of it they had no time for high school hiearchy political shenanigans . They stayed to themselves and only interacted with each other ,and the classes they didn’t have together which was only 2 they didn’t talk at all. They only listened to their music on their iphone 6's ,and ignored the world . Yet even staying to themselves they still had issues with " girls although if you asked kao they smelled like death and the tears of small children in pain . Yet she was told it was perfume she stuck to her thought . They approached them on their first day there the ring leader Millicent a bottled red head with eyes as black as her future if she didn't fling her dad's money around ,and her pack of lackeys Capri, Ally and Penelope . All of which were bottled blondes ,and aren't quite important to this story according to the other they're basically only there for evil lackey purposes who smelled like silicon ,and the doctors office hira had a theory that if you saw them naked that they were so many fake parts to them that they probably had made in taiwan printed on their bodies . Yet they couldn’t prove it without being scarred for life ,and science wasn't worth those nightmares . They were nice enough at first ,and if kaori and Cahira didn't have superhearing to know how evil and wretched they could be as well as a sense for these things they may have been able to believe them . Yet alas they did n kao and hira had no time for their shit so they told them blatantly that they weren't interested in joining their clique that thrived off of the misery of others so they can take the speech elsewhere . As you can probably guess Millicent was not used to being told no and didn't react well . There may have been some less than pleasant words which didn’t get a reaction so angered her more . That day kao and cahira made their first highschool enemy and not a single fuck was given . Yet after a week of school ,and flying off of the radar everything changed .  
It all started on a Monday according to kao Monday is the day of evil she's like 85.9 % sure Millicent and her cronies were all born on Monday's yet she hasn’t hacked into government files to do that yet ....... not that she makes a habit of hacking into government files or anything heh..heh.. ( author takes the time to look away suspiciously ,and come back ) . After taking a shower and brushing her hair which she put up into a stylishly messy bun . She put on acid washed artfully ripped boyfriend jeans ,and a white crop top that says " messy bun & getting stuff done " a deaths bed butterfly choker and white converses . She grabbed her bag ,and checked to make sure she had everything she needed for the day,and met Cahira downstairs the opened a capsule with their breakfast and chowed down ( think they have saiyan appetites ).Cahira was wearing Black boyfriend jeans with rips in the knees red and black jordans and a red crop top that said heroine and her hair was in a ponytail. After they finished eating they hopped into the car and drove off to school singing along to Nick Jonas- Jealous .  
They pulled up to orange star high school and got out and headed into the building . Their first period was math which was boring ,because it was things kao and hira learned when they were like 10 . It was in second period human behaviors that all hell broke loose . Kao and Cahira walked into the classroom ,and went to the back to their usual seats where cahira sat and watched videos on her phone kao had her legs up on hiras desk while she sat sideways ( their seats are next to each other ) . Then Mr.Dude walked in .. seriously he insisted they call him Mr.dude or just dude for short something about it being easier to connect with them or whatever but he was one of the cool teachers so it was acceptable . "HEY CLASS " he said to get their attention ; "I have a new assignment that will count for 75% of your grade it's a partner project ,and...... NOT SO FAST GOTEN I will be the one to assign the partners ". He said giving the kid they called Goten a look while he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously . "Now as I said i will be the one assigning your projects but first I'll tell you a little bit of what it is ." everyone just looked at him kao and cahira with one raised eyebrow each " In this project the couple assigned will be married you'd have to spend the days of the project together as a married couple you will both pick your jobs and estimate how much you'll each make to live off of . You'll also have to plan your wedding including yes bachelor and bachlorette parties tell me what the theme was color dress pictures etc . I also want to know what house you're going to live in kids etc. I want you to connect with your partners so take time out to get to know each other do a couple of activities that’s a favorite to one or both of you . Tell me how many kids you're going to have pets if any . Anything that you can think of in a marriage will be in this one and after the 6th week you'll see another stipulation added I want you to take this seriosuly it is the make or break of this class for you after all". He said evilly as the class looked at him in shock he smirked evilly kao started to wonder if maybe Mr.Dude was born on a Monday too . He took out a paper ,and started reading off the partner ships " uub you're with mira ..... capri and mike ....penelope and Shin... ally and Kineki ..... Millicent and Pencil . "WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MY TRUNKSY-POO " millicent screamed. Mr.Dude simply raised an eyebrow over his glasses and smiled evilly and simply said " happy marriage " Kao decided that she did in fact like Mr.Dude .. for reasons . He continued to read off the pairings of unimportant people .Then he got to Cahira and she was paired with Goten kao and hira shared a look then Mr.Dude said Kaori Mononoke and Trunks Briefs .  
Kaori and Cahira got up to go to their fathers you can hear the sound of Millicent complaining loudly in the background as kao and hira both roll their eyes then Millicent said "I DON'T SEE WHY MY TRUNKSY-POO HAS TO WORK WITH THAT TWO EYED FREAK ! " Everything was quiet i suppose they were waiting on a reaction but Kaori simply raised an eyebrow and continued walking while hira smirked as they walked by Millicent's desk before they completely passed she said " you do realize that you have two eyes too right ? In fact everyone in this class has two eyes . If you're going to insult someone at least try not to sound like your regular idiotic self " .Kaori just snickered as they walked to the front the two boys and girls eyed each other "So which one of you is trunks " said Kao with a head tilt as Hira layed her head eyeing the boys who couldn't help but feel like the girls were predators and they were prey ."I am" said the one with the purple hair and blue eyes and angry eyebrows who was wearing a black v-neck with painted on jeans dark blue and black motorcycle boots. Kaori just side-eyed him as Cahira who was clearly the nicer of the two held her hand out to Goten who was dressed in a white v-neck artfully faded yet form fitting light blue jeans and a letterman Jacket . "Nice to meet you for the first time ever new husband " she said with a pretty smile her teal eyes twinkling with mischief as Goten blushed " u-u-umm H-hi" Goten said nervously .Cahira just smiled indulgently Kaori and Trunks seemed to be having some kind of stand of .She knew of Trunks of course everyone did she's just never SEEN him but she knew his reputation Captain of the football team alongside Goten genius along side his mom and grandfather heir to the capsule corp dynasty ,and all around playboy . He had a different girl on his arm every week because of who he is his looks don't hurt either . Yet the one thing that made her really dislike him is the fact that he was "dating " Millicent ,and she uses the term dating very loosely due to the fact that she could smell their combined scents including a recent one . She tried not to gag but she was not amused by this development she changed her mind and decided no . Nothing good can come from someone born on a Monday ,and she will have her revenge against Mr.Dude . Trunks on the other hand was transfixed his wife was hot even when she isn't trying to be .He couldn't believe he's never seen or met her before his project just became way more enjoyable . Goten looks like he liked his "wife " from the way there were practically hearts in his eyes . Trunks looked back at Kaori who was no longer looking at him but getting the packets for the project and her sister Cahira was leaning on her . He wasn't sure how they were sisters since they looked nothing alike . ,and he may not have thought that in his head like he assumed since they were both now looking at him ,and when did they move to the corner of the class he really needs to pay more attention his dad would kill him if he found out . Cahira was the one to answer his not so silent question though " We aren't related we're adopted sisters we grew up together till both of our parents just adopted the other so that we would actually be sisters . " she said although they both got a far off look in their eye when she mentioned their parents . Trunks decided Kaori would be his new conquest ,because he was Trunks briefs who wouldn't be impressed ,and he put on his best "lady killer smirk " and looked at kaori while Goten rolled his eyes and Kahira looked at the packet " So Kaori it says we should get to know each other although i'm pretty sure you know me Trunks Briefs heir to the CC corporation son of the famous Bulma briefs grandson of the equally famous Trunks Briefs who i'm named after Co-captain of our football team who has yet to lose since we came on it i'm thinking you sit with us at our lunch table with the rest of the popular kids ". Trunks felt like that was all that needed to be said ,and waited for her to swoon and fall right into the palm of his hand . Which obviously wasn't a very good plan, because Kaori simply looked at him eyebrow raised resting bitch face firmly in place ,and said "If I wanted to read your stats I could've looked it up was that speech boosting your self up supposed to impress me ? Also no thanks on the change of seating arrangements I'm not quite sure if vain and cocky is contagious , and I don’t quite want to take that risk Thanks for the offer though she said with the biggest fake smile as she walked back to her seat with a giggling Kahira while Goten was trying not to die of laughter behind him " SO Trunks how did it feel ?" "How did what feel" said Trunks with a sigh " Getting knocked off that high horse and burned on the way down !" Said Goten dying with laughter trunks simply looked at his friend then at the retreating back of his "wife" School just got a lot more interesting he thought .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys there it is that whopper of a second chapter posted only a day after the first I hope you liked it reviews make me happy please do it _ kailani


	3. Welcome to the Briefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaori moves into the briefs home as per the request of the project and has to assimilate with life there. Old wounds are reopened But build bonds are built with little 6 year old bra who is glad to have a "big sister" ,and gets brought in on the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note : Hello Hello hello again lovely fanfiction lovers I'm here with another chapter already ! I know I know this is my 3rd chapter this week . I don't have as much homework so I'm taking as much advantage while these ideas are in my head as I possibly can . Also my loves the outfits mentioned throughout this story are all located on my Polyvore account. I encourage you to download the app or just visit the website which is polyvore.com My Account name is KaiKittyKoutoure . I label all of the outfits for the story as well as which scenes and people they are for.Also it's not just clothes I'll also try to create the bedrooms I'll be describing on there to the best of the app ability As well as the "Faux wedding Plans " dresses designs themes settings etc ,and when i start needing it I'll post my pintrest on here as well. Only the girls though because it doesn’t have boy clothes so you'll have to use your imagination for that . Also some of my outfits set I just do for fun so enjoy those as well Now without further ado I Give you chapter 3 and four so this one will be a whopper ! I hope you like it - Kai Out !

After the Evil Monday that shall not be named as Kao grumpily called it Cahira and her went home. Cahira was practically fangirling over Goten while tale syn and kaori listened and made affirmative sounds when necessary . Kaori was happy for cahira this project could be good for her ,and she's only heard good things about Goten so she was all for it ,and she is honored to be the "maid of honor" in their "wedding" they were already looking at dresses and rings and themes color schemes etc . It was probably the most girly she's been in a while ,and she was enjoying it. The rest of the week was spent listening to cahira gush about how sweet Goten was (they've advanced from just school conversations to texting kao is convinced at this rate the marriage may be real. It was also spent turning down Trunks' advances and getting everything together to pack . Since according to the project they have to move in with their "spouses" for the remainder of the year for "authenticity" Mr.Dude says but kao is still claiming that he gets some kind of sick twisted happiness out of the pain and misfortune of his students . Like all teachers seem to it was like in the job description or something right after "embarrassing your students to get their attention 101" wherever this teacher handbook was Kao had decided she will find it and she will kill it for the good of the future . Now don’t get her wrong she didn’t mind being married to Trunks he was hot like burning after all with hair her favorite color ,and a body that made you want to thank the gods . Yet he was still a cocky little shit ,and no amount of looks can make up for it . No him or Goten didn’t participate in the teasing or bullying some of his "friends" seemed to take particularly joy in .If they weren't supposed to be blending in kao and cahira would've already been knocking those bullies brains out . Someone should never be picked on for being different or made to feel as less . The girls stand up for the bullied when they can which got them some kind of hero worship . But they can't always be there ,and those kids still have to suffer Goten would speak up if he could but Trunks it was like he was looking for his "friends" approval like it was politics ,and one move against them can make or break him .Kao just couldn't respect him for that he would have to really adjust a lot of things in his attitude and life if he expected her to take him seriously. ( AN: seriously bullying is just wrong if you're being bullied or seeing someone else going through it don't just sit there stand up for them be it for race sexuality religious prefrences whatever bullying is just wrong . Speak up you never know when you can save someone's life by just being there . I got into plenty of fights in schools standing up for those who couldn't do it themselves ,and in the end it was worth it to know I may have made a difference to be thanked and cried on for being there . Making them feel like they matter a good percentage of suicides is caused by bullying not just physical but mental emotional bullying as well silence hurts ! Now back to the story .) Kao would respect him more if he made some kind of difference . If his character was as good as his outside appearance was . But what's done is done after she packed everything she needed in capsules for both her and Tala who was definitely coming she already told trunks they were a package deal .She took a shower put on comfortable clothes a cropped hooded sweatshirt that said "just do it later "and Sweat pants with black vans and her curly hair out to air dry.She decided that she shall not put anymore effort into it. Sine it was 5pm on a Friday ,and she was waiting for trunks to come so she can follow him to his house .She went downstairs to grab a bag of lime tortilla chips ,because they are freaking addictive ,and sat down with Tala in her pup form in her lap .Watching supernatural reruns because Winchester's that’s why don't forget the destiel subtext that she freaking lives for. While she was waiting cahira came down with syn and her stuff grabbed a bottle of citrus green tea for the both of them and they both played the waiting game while watching Dean and Sam kick demon ass ,and argued back and forth good naturedly between what the best otp in the show was kaori was all about that destiel and cahira was a wincest lover . wjile they were talking the door bell rang and cahira went to go get it . Kaori just continued to eat her chips and thank fate for agreeing that destiel was better . She heard the voices of trunks and Goten as soon as they pulled up but she had no time for them interrupting her show they could wait an extra 5 minutes . 

Time jump to 2 hours later at the Briefs' household .*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

They had finally made it to Trunks' house and pulled into the driveway . Kaori and Tala hopped out and followed trunks inside to the room they'd be staying in . Right before they opened the door trunks turned around and told her to close her eyes. To which kaori looked at him with a look that said "bitch please " . Then trunks looked so earnest ,and told her he wanted it to be a surprise so he obliged n led her inside the room ,then told her to open her eyes she did ,and gasped .The room was gorgeous she turned to look at trunks who said they'd been working on it all week and asked cahira for help on what would make her more comfortable . Kaori could believe that since the wall depicted their galaxy back home . The room was double leveled with a huge closet and ensuite bathroom that had a separate shower and a huge jacuzzi tub decorated in purple , black and silver ; her favorite and ironically two of the royal colors as well . There was also a big beautiful purple and silver canopy futon that she was immediately in love with that had black sheets as well as a black purple and silver celsetial quilt with all the constellations and zodiacs; with huge fluffy looking black pillows and some purple throw pillows a couple of them saying "pisces" with her star sign . the carpeting was purple shag that your feet could just sink into with a huge area rug that showed the full moon.   
There was a purple chandelier in the middle of the ceiling with mini planets and star lanterns at different intervals on the ceiling with the wall decorated with twinkling tea lights and different paintings of tala as well as the blown up picture of her family along with Cahira and her dad and mom right behind the bed and across the bed was a huge t.v with the newest game systems and cable. The upstairs had comfortable chairs with some tall purple lamps as well as an area set aside for tala and a desk where she could do her work . All in all she was in awe with the room . She turned ,and looked to trunks and gave him what may have been the first smile ever as she said thank you . He rubbed the back of his head while blushing and said you're welcome and told her dinner would be in an hour ,and she'll get to meet his family . She said ok then he left while she decided what to wear to meet the family ......   
An hour later she was ready . She took another shower and split her long hair into two parts which she braided down in fishtail braids all the way down to her hips. She then put on a black camisole and a long tribal style maxi skirt ,and was ready to go . She made sure to call Cahira to thank her and see how she was settling in first and cahira said her and syn were fine but Goten's Mom was a little intense . She laughed with her until she had to go . Following her nose she found her way to the kitchen where there was a little girl around 6 with blue hair and eyes an old man with a cat on his shoulder and the same color hair as trunks a blonde woman whose eyes looked closed for some reason an older woman with short blue hair that smelled like she could be trunks' mother and another man with gravity defying flame like hair his arms crossed and a scowl on his face . AS soon as they registered that she was there the blonde woman ran up to her and grabbed her hand to pull her to the table Kao had to immediately squash the urge to break her arm . The blonde introduced herself as bunny trunks' grandmother the old guy with the immovable cat was trunks senior her husband ,and his grandfather. The little one who was staring at kao was bra his little sister. The last two were bulma and vegeta his mom and dad . Kao said hi as she was introduced and put to sit next to trunks where bunny had a huge spread of delicious food ,and as soon as kao was seated they were told to dig in and boy did they .Kao keeping up with the boys and Bra much to everyone elses' surprise. she just pointedly looked at trunks bra and vegeta's plate with a raised eyebrow and continued eating . 45 minutes later after everyone was fed and they were in the living room the questions began . ( A/N :here I'm gonna do it in list form so it'll be easier )   
Bulma wanted to know how old she was to which she promptly answered 17   
Bunny wanted to know if she wanted any children the answer was a few . To which bunny looked creepily excited and started mumbling nonsense about great grandchildren .   
Dr.Briefs simply wanted to know what she was going to do after high school to which she vaguely answered that it was already planned out for her whether she wanted it or not never confirming what it was .   
Vegeta … just wanted to sit there looking angry at his choices in life that lead him to that moment .   
Bulma wanted to know how many boyfriends she's had . Which she simply answered none .   
At that everyone looked shock then they all asked at once . No first kiss ? No first date? No first intimate male or female you know not picky interaction ? Kaori just shrugged ,and answered no to all of them . And looked at them all with a straight face the whole time then the hard questions came .   
Bra . DO you have any brothers and sisters ? Kao got really quiet from the moment until she answered I used to have a brother … cahira is the closest thing to a sister I have . SO Bra being the freaking adorable one that she is simply declared that she'll be kaori's new little sister because having a big sister is so much better than having a stupid older brother anyways she said while looking at Trunks with contempt . Kaori just giggled and said ok .   
Bulma asked so will we ever get to meet your parents then ,and kaoris mood immediately went down again . "If you meet my parents …..please let them know I miss them and that I hope they're taking good care of Ryuko wherever they are ,and before you ask I have no other family it is just me Tala syn and cahira she lost her family as well we're both orphans ."   
The mood immediately turned somber ,and sad while kaori excused herself to go to her room thinking of all that she had lost . After changing clothes into boyshorts a knee high socks and a huge button up pajama shirt she laid in bed with Tala petting her ,and thinking of her parents and her brother . While she was lost in thought bra knocked on her door ,and when she got confirmation came in her room . "you're sad " bra who had also changed into her pj and was hugging a bunny teddy bear exclaimed . Kao gave her a watery smile ,and said "yeah I am" she said motioning for bra to come lay down with her while tala crawled onto the bluenettes lap. I miss them so much I try to keep myself as busy as I can so that I won't think about it too much ,but sometimes it doesn't work out like that . Me and cahira tala and syn were all from the same place and it's so different from here you know the customs clothes schools acts even food sometimes it's all new to us ,and we have to relearn a whole culture different from the one we grew up in ; our status here is different as well" "where are you from?" Asked Bra curiously kaori looked at her like she was searching for something . "can you keep a secret ?" She asked her sitting up while Tala looked on . " bra nodded seriously " Me Cahira Tala and syn are all fae , we come from the fae realm where I am a princess as well as the leader of the wild hunt you know what that is don't you ?" Bra nodded excitedly of course she did she's been reading the big books since she was 4 she's 6 years old now as well as a briefs which means she's genetically genius . Bra started rattling off questions like what can she do what did she look like without her Glamour her powers etc etc. and kaori answered them all with a smile and just for the night she was no longer thinking of what she lost but what she gained instead .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter I was originally going to make it a 2 in 1 chapter then this monster came out . I'ts not my best work but it's still worth posting I believe . Next chapter we have a little girls day out with Kaori Cahira Bra ,and Pan who will be introduced . We also get to meet the Z gang and get a sparring match where our girls get to show the boys how its done and gets to wipe the floor with a few over inflated ego . As well as an approving Vegeta and a house party that makes the girls shine and Millicent and her gang of evil monkeys green with envy ,and the boys ..... boyish so reviews= love show me that you love me also my story is still unbeta'd if anyone is willing just pm me , and I may start giving update timelines on my tumblr I'll let you know- Ciao for now <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that is it for the first chapter people . I hope you liked it remember reviews make me happy ,and I still don’t have a beta so if anyone is interested you can direct message me . Next chapter should be posted around Friday or Saturday just to be safe and it will be a time jump of 3 months .


End file.
